What Happened Last Night?
by Red-Cocoa
Summary: Rachel Roth wakes up with a hangover, married to a guy she doesn't know, in the other side of the country and discovers her best friend was kidnaped last night. What in the world is she going to do? but most importantly, what hapened the night before? Warning: AU, slight bbrae and RobStar
1. Who are you?

**Hello everyone, teen titans is not mine, nor are the places or trade marks metioned.**

**Warning: My first language is Spanish not english so please tell me about any grammar mistakes I may have. I won't be translating this story to spanish until it's over, sorry :(**

**Note (READ TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY): alternative Universe where the titans don't know all of the members but they do have powers and fight crime. Raven knows starfire and beast boy knows cyborg. Also I use real names look them up if you don't know them.**

Chapter 1: Who Are You And Why Are We Married?

The First sign of alarm Rachel Roth felt that morning was an insufferable headache, accompanied with a constant pounding, which felt like a hammer banging against her brain. The second one was the sound of a heavy breath against her ear that suggested the person it belonged to was still sleeping. The third one was that said person was not her friend Kori Anders, but an unknown male with greenish skin. Oh! And did I mention they were both naked?

— What the actual….? —She muttered, while anxiously stroking her face.

She stood up from a bed she hadn't ever seen, and took a look at a room she didn't remember entering, and what she saw only made things worse; there were all kinds of clothes lying all over the place including underwear and other things, all kinds of personal documents like credit cards, identity cards among others that had been ripped off their wallets and deliberately thrown to the floor, lamps and jars that were certainly expensive had been shattered to pieces; and the list could go on.

Then she gazed at her strange companion, still seeping, but probably not for a long time, so she decided to put on her clothes and get away from there as soon as possible. It wasn't like she didn't want to take any responsibility but, well… yes, it was exactly that. After getting dressed she started to look for her personal documents but found all kinds of things during the process, because of that, she learnt that the guy's name was Garfield Logan and he was 20, a year older than her, nevertheless she guessed she wouldn't remember it for much longer.

She was proved wrong when she picked up a wrinkled piece of paper that read in big letters 'marriage certificate' which testified they, Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth, were united in marriage since the day before.

—What!? —She exclaimed, unable to contain her emotions, but the sudden rise of the pain in her head made her regret it.

—Shit… Would you lower your voice? My head is killing me

Raven gave a little jump at the sound of the male's voice behind her, and quickly turned to look him in the eyes, too shocked to say any complete sentence.

—And who are you? —He asked, now completely clueless.

—Rachel… Rachel Roth, and also your wife since yesterday —she answered showing him the paper.

With that he immediately jumped off the bed, still staring and the paper that seemed to be looking back with a mocking gaze.

—Man… I knew a trip to Las Vegas was a bad idea —He finally managed to say.

Meanwhile Raven had approached to the windows in an attempt to identify her current location, but that made her even more surprised, for as far as she knew, the Statue of Liberty was nowhere near Las Vegas.


	2. To the rescue

**Hello everyone, teen titans is not mine, nor are the places or trade marks metioned.**

**Warning: My first language is Spanish not english so please tell me about any grammar mistakes I may have. I won't be translating this story to spanish until it's over, sorry :(**

**Note (READ TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY): alternative Universe where the titans don't know all of the members but they do have powers and fight crime. Raven knows starfire and beast boy knows cyborg. Also I use real names look them up if you don't know them.**

Chapter 2: To the rescue, I guess….

Before Rachel could mention the presence of the national monument, her mobile phone started to ring. She took a look at the screen, where she saw an unknown number with way more digits than the usual and then frowned a little bit. How worse could it get anyway?

—Hello?

But the only response she got was a muffled sound of the struggle of a female against a rope of some sort that tied her mouth. It took her a while, but then she recognized the voice, it belonged to her friend Kori! She had been with her the night before, so where was she now? Why was she tied? What in the world had happened?

—Hello!? Who is this!? —she exclaimed visibly alarmed.

The next thing she heard was the sound of a beep, the caller had hanged up. Immediately after that she heard the buzzing of a new message sent by the same number.

"Paris. $10000 24 hours. Call back when you arrive. Tell the police and she is dead"

—What is it? —Asked Garfield, a bit worried about her.

—I've got trouble, none of your business.

—Come on; just tell me I might be able to help.

—Look I don't know what happened yesterday, but this is serious and I don't have time to chat with you. Also could you please get dressed?

Before she could think though, he reached her phone and ripped it off her hands. When he read the message the look on his face changed abruptly from calmed and funny to dead serious.

—Babe, look I might not look like it but I'm the kind of guy that can help you out. Just trust me.

The colour on Rachel's face transformed to a crimson red.

—Don't call me that ever again! And I don't see how you could possibly help me out.

—Well those guys probably are a gang so it will be useful not to be alone.

She hated to admit it but he had a point; whatever she was going to do, it would be really dangerous by herself.

—Alright.

—Cool! What's the plan?

She sighed heavily. Even though most of people would have been cheered up by his enthusiasm, she found it exhausting and annoying, but she didn't say anything. They had bigger things to deal with.

—First of all you put some clothes on then… —before she could finish her sentence her phone received another call, yet this time it seemed to be done from a regular mobile. Who could it be this time?


	3. See you there

**well, if anyone ever reads this I'm not a native english speaker so please let me know if you notice any grammar mistakes. I do not own dc, teen titans, or any brand names if they are mentioned. enjoy!**

** Chapter 3: See you there**

After the last call Raven was sure there was nothing that could be more alarming, but she started doubting when she saw the caller ID. It said "Kori". She felt a headache rise to her skull in less than seconds, and then remembered if anything could go wrong it would, so she answered the phone full of hesitation, yet what she heard was nothing but a male teenager with a nervous sounding voice.

–Yes? –she asked impatiently.

–I'm sorry; do you happen to be Rachel Roth?

–That would be me. Now who are you, and why do you have my friend's phone?

–Whoa! Calm down, we spent the night together yesterday but she left her phone at the bar so I thought I should return it.

When she heard that last bit she opened her eyes wide and shoot a glance at Garfield, even if she didn't fully trust him yet, having his opinion would help. His eyes quickly met with hers, full of curiosity and attention.

–What is it? –he whispered.

–This guy spent time with her last night, he has her phone. –she whispered back.

–Ask for his name!

–What? Why?

–We might know who he is.

Rachel wasn't convinced it would work, but she decided to try his way for a while and see if that got then somewhere, rather than rejecting his opinions right away, so she did as he said, and asked for a name.

–I'm Richard, Richard Dick Grayson.

That surprised her even more, for anyone who watched TV would know who this guy was. He was the adopted child of a famous multimillionaire called Bruce Wayne and had appeared in a humongous amount of interviews and charity stuff.

–Look Mr. Grayson, it seems Kori Anders was kidnapped last night and I'm afraid you would be the number one suspicious as you were the last one to see her. I'm sure you wouldn't want the media to know this, would you? –she suppressed all the doubt she felt in that precise moment, and all the questions about how intimidating she really sounded; and hold her breath.

–How do I know you're not lying?–he spoke, full of confidence.

–You cannot. But are you willing to bet with someone's life? –She pressed before hearing him sigh.

–Very well, you have my support, but know that if this is a joke you will have a very bad time in jail. Because I have the connections to send you there. –She knew he was right.

–We need to be in Paris in 24 hours see you there. –After this she hung up the phone

–Grayson!? As in that Richard Grayson!? –Exclaimed Garfield.


	4. The T building

Guuuuys (if anyone actually reads this rubbish) i have no excuse for this hiatus, and sice it's been like a month I'll call it hiatus. I have no excuse for this other than lazyness and lack of inspiration. Please, please forgive me, it's the last time this happens, from now on regular updates (no promises though).

I kindly remind you that I don't own the teen titans, and that My first language is spanish, so if you see any grammar mistake I'd really appreciate if you pointed it out.

But you won't have to wait any longer, here it is

Chapter 4:

After packing up their things and hiding pieces of stuff that used to be expensive, Rachel and Garfield got out of the hotel and started planning things out. Garfield happened to know a guy named Victor Stone that new a lot about technology and could offer them some help.

–What kind of help? What do you mean? –Rachel had asked.

–Just trust me, I know what I'm doing

–If we are going to do this together that has to stop –She was getting angry, and suspicious. He was hiding something, but what? and why?.

Garfield started to get nervous, and his eyes scanned the landscape quickly, as if trying to find a lie somewhere or begging for an excuse to change the topic, to pop up. He didn't have much luck, though.

–Ugh, yeah I know babe, This is the last time, I swear.

–Stop calling me babe! –Rachel's eyes almost seemed to glow red for a second as she emphasized each word.

–Sir yes sir – He answered, scratching the back of his head, secretly glad she didn't ask any further.

Afterwards they headed to a medium class neighborhood where apartments with at least four flours appeared to be defying the laws of physics and common sense, and did not crawl into pieces with the smallest breeze. For all Rachel knew, the garbage and used cigarettes could be attached to the ground, and everything seemed to be covered with a thick cape of dust and dirt, that wouldn't be remooved no matter how much you washed. Soon they arrived to a series of buildings that were alphabetized, and walked towards the 'T' one, where he rang a bell.

—Gar! Dude, how have you been? —They were greeted.

Victor was a tall and muscular african american, wearing a gray jacket that covered most of his body and cast a shadow over his face. Rachel couldn't help but cringe at the thought of being in a physicval confrontation with the guy; for a short teen like her it would be very hard to win.

—Nothing much Vic, you know how it is.

—Is this about the 'business'? —Victor asked, failing to notice Rachel's presence.

Garfield immediately made a sing with the eyes, and his friend tried really hard to hide his shock when he noticed the girl.

—So… uh, Rae this is Vic, Vic she's Rae, and... she's my wife!

They both jumped a little bit at his statement, while Rachel wondered if there wasn't any other way of introducing her that didn't led to large amounts of unnecessary embarassment and pointless questions, or if Garfield's brain was just malfunctioning. Probably the last one.

–Whoa man! I didn't know you were married!

–He wasn't. My name is Rachel by the way. —She glared at Garfield. —Nice to meet you Victor

— Long story –Garfield told his friend (even if it wasn't that long).

After finishing introductions they all got into a small studio, which was covered in papers and filled with weird little things Rachel guessed were used for mechanics. Then they followed Victor to a small kitchen with some dishes in the counter, a small refrigerator and a couple of chairs.

–Hope you don't mind waiting here –Victor told Rachel. –Mi casa es su casa. Now, we'll be back in no time, right BB?

–Sure, dude!

BB? What did that mean? Why couldn't she go with them? What kind of business were they into? Rachel's mind started to get full of questions, but not a single answer seemed to come up. But most of all, she wanted to know if Kori was alright, and what had happened with her the night before, why was that grayson kid involved in all of this anyway? Kori Anders could be considered Rachel's only friend, and just the thought of losing her was devastating. She wouldn't allow it to happen even if it was the last thing she did (or rather didn't do).

But solutions were starting to seem more and more out of reach with each minute that passed, even if she managed to get to Paris in a jet or something, there was no telling if they were actually going to return her; in fact there was no telling if in that precise moment Kori was still alive, or how ingured, and in which ways was she. Yet everything Rachel could do in the moment was sit down in a stranger's house and wait. That irritated her more than anything, the only reason she could suppress her emotions and stay calm was because she had been doing it most of her life.

She sighed and wondered what Kori was doing in that moment.


	5. Spare Time And Part-time Jobs

Guuys. I said soon and this is as soon as i could. i dont own teen titans, If you find grammar mistakes tell me about it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Richard Dick Grayson was used to refer to himself as Robin or boy wonder more than Richard, but there was nothing he could do about the nosy journalists that always seemed to care about people's personal life more than their owns, who always called him "Mr. Richard" Honestly, he didn't ask to be adopted by the multimillionaire Bruce Wayne, commonly known as Batman, nor to become one of the most handsome celebrities according to those stupid teen magazines.

Sometimes he actually wished he lived with a normal family, and in that precise moment he wished most of all, that he hadn't met this Kori Anders girl in that bar near Las Vegas, and hadn't became mesmerized by her innocent and carefree nature, her beautiful body, her pretty voice, or…

Robin! He told himself. You are missing the point! Now you have to contact with her crazy friend that thinks it's all your fault, which you wouldn't fear if Kori hadn't told you they fight crime together and She is a half daemon, while being really drunk. And Who you wouldn't have to face if it wasn't absolutely necessary to take her in your jet to Paris If we actually want to save Kori,

Furthermore, he wouldn't have believed Raven if the place from where she called wasn't at the opposite coast of the USA, and the government hadn't declared her as officially married since the day before, with some Garfield Logan. Besides, he didn't really expect Raven or Rachel (as her real name was) to be the type of heroine that drinks a ton of alcohol in Las Vegas and marries the first man she meets, in fact she seemed like the complete opposite of that idea. Then how did she end up in that situation? Or how in hell did she end up near the New York coast? He definitely was going to find out.

– Bruce! I'm going out

–Where to if I may ask? –If he didn't ask he was going to stalk him until he found out, Richard thought.

–Save some girl I met last night that apparently was captured by the French mafia.

–Oh! So it's nothing out of the ordinary. Good luck

–Thanks

With that said Robin looked for Raven's phone number and started to think about how he was going to deal with her and get her to get into a private jet with him without revealing his identity.

* * *

Every member of her body was sore. But the most damaged part was her dignity, for she had lost all sense of time, pain, joy or anger. Only fear was left, so much, not even the hangover was affecting her right now; neither did the embarrassment of having done very questionable things last night and not remembering any of them. She only wanted to go home, and to be safe from this cowards that needed the bottles and liquids to keep her restrained and drugged, in fact, she could beat them all at the same time if she wasn't intoxicated right now.

Then she started to wonder about earthly ways and why these warriors didn't seem to care about their honor, but only about glory and power. Maybe all of the earthlings were like that. That was the main reason her friend Raven, and her (under the alias of starfire) decided to start fighting crime, and keeping this unfamiliar environment safe. Also in order to teach people the true ways of a warrior and protect those who were weak and treated unfairly. Now she was the one treated unfairly, but she knew Raven, she would rescue her in no time.

At least she wanted to believe that was what was going to happen.


	6. Hunting Hints

It's been ages, but anyway I have a lot of spare time as of now, so yeah...

* * *

**Hunting Hints**

Rachel Roth was in no way wealthy, but she did have a part time job that helped Kori and her pay for the bills in a small apartment that functioned as their base, it was nothing fancy, only the necessary gadgets to protect the city. So, when she checked her bank account in her phone and found out the amount of money that had been spent the night before she nearly had a heart attack. Obviously they couldn't have teleported to New York (or maybe they had?) and the hotel room hadn't been for free, not to mention they had probably bought a year worth of rent only in alcohol, taking into account how intoxicated they had been.

As she lamented the recent lack of money she waited for Garfield and Victor to come back into the room. She felt like they were familiar somehow, but couldn't put a finger on it.

–Alright miss here's what we're going to do. –Victor announced. –If Richard Grayson is involved in this mess he probably has some money and transportation that will come in handy, so we have to call him back, maybe we should go back to Las Vegas and see if there's any clue on who this people are and what were up against.

Rachel nodded. It seemed reasonable, the multimillionaire probably had the means to get them there fast enough to not threaten Kori's security significantly.

–Also you and Garfield may want to watch the news...

Rachel frowned, but turned on the national news; she had to hold back a gasp. On the screen was her face was next to Garfield's both obviously drunk, as the reported announced the amount of money awarded to anyone who could provide any information on the couple of suspected terrorists. For the umpteenth time: what the hell had she done the night before, was it normal that she couldn't remember absolutely anything at all? Maybe it had to do with her demon half, but maybe it was worse.

–Dude! –Garfield whined in the background, she couldn't help but agree in her mind.

–Garfield, do you have any pictures or messages on your phone that may give us a clue to finding out what happened? –she asked as she broused on her own phone. She only found a short video, and signaled for the other two to watch it with her. The camera was shaking and spasming all over the place, until it momentarily focused on a part of a hallway in a building, the doors were wrecked, the windows shattered and in the end the roof had fallen off along with the walls. The video ended there.

–What the hell? –Asked Victor, dead serious.

–I'll check if I can find anything.

This time there were only photographs, but they were all just as unsettling. There was Garfield's hand holding a syringe with a shady liquid, another one out of focus of what was most likely a bottle of alcohol, then some greenish part of his body crossed by a bloody wound, and lastly a dark figure with two pairs of red eyes. Rachel immediately flinched in horror: she had lost control, she had probably hurt a lot o people, she couldn't even regret it properly because she didn't remember. She forced herself to take a deep breath and started muttering her mantra _asarath metrion zinthos _over and over until she found her centre again.

–You know what it is? –It wasn't actually a question, Rachel knew, but a prompt for her to start talking about things that were none of their businesses. Except now they were.

–I do, but it can wait until we're on our way to Las Vegas.

They shared a look with equally worried faces.

–Oh! And Gar, can you find the wound in the picture? It's obviously your skin

–I'll check. –He entered the bathroom. –It's nowhere to be found! Not even a little bit!

A heavy silence lingered momentarily.

–Well, you're both obviously in a much more difficult and strange situation than I thought, so it's time we all come clean. –Victor announced.

That was just _great_.


	7. Act Like it

Hello guys. Let me know if any of you would prefer long updates that take more time over the current short and often updates. Also I've never been to the places described let me know if there are any inaccuracies.

**Act Like It**

Richard Grayson landed on Wayne Enterprises' private heliport at exactly 11 am in the city of New York and called the lift. While the numbers on the screen descended, he was checking the security camera to make sure Raven was in the meeting point and that the situation was just as expected. Next to her he saw a couple of male teenagers that his data base and face scan quickly identified as Beast Boy and Cyborg, a recently formed team of heroes. He still made sure his extendable bow was at reach.

The doors opened and he put on his best rich and famous impression, and walked out.

–I see you're not alone, Rachel.

–They are my partners, they can be trusted. –She said defensively.

Richard pretended to be suspicious.

–Pleasure to meet you gentlemen, as you probably know, my name is Richard Dick Grayson. –He shook hands with them. –And Rachel you look beautiful. –He reached out to grab her hand, but she gave him an icy glare.

–Thank you Mr. Grayson. –Her voice was so emotionless he could tell she wasn't even making an effort to sound friendly.

–Right, so I'm guessing you have a plan. –An by that he meant they were going to follow his plan unknowingly.

–We think the best place to start is the scene on the crime in Las Vegas, but you probably know these two are gonna have a little trouble. –Cyborg said.

Ah! Yes that little incident, even himself was a little in the dark as to what had happened to the two young ladies for one to end up kidnapped and the other wanted by the police and on the other side of the country; they would have to find out along the way. On the other hand, Richard could avoid most security, but they still would have to conceal their appearance, honestly how did they ever keep their secret identities? One had greenish skin and the other a gem attached to her forehead! Wait a second...

–How did you even get here without being spotted?

Rachel and Garfield reached back to their respective hoodies and hid their faces; she complimented her indigo one with a big scarf and he added orange goggles to his white one.. He knew the disguise wouldn't last long, though. Hoodies always equaled suspicious, and with the activity that had happened the day before everyone would be on their guards.

–Okay, you've got the right idea, but Rachel, you need at least a wig and sun glasses; and you... Put on some foundation. I'll tell my butler to have them at our place of arrival. Let's go.

The three looked at each other, dumbfounded; it almost seemed like the young celebrity was used to this type of situation. Shouldn't he be more distressed?

–Bossy much, huh? –Garfield nudged Cyborg, and the other snickered. Rachel just glared. –Aw! Come on, Rae! Just because you're half demon doesn't mean you have to act like one.

Victor pinched the bridge of his nose wondering if the green bean had a dead wish, he always managed to find the worst thing to say to the wrong people. What part of demonic superpowers had he missed!?

Rachel didn't even dignify it with a response, she was far beyond childish teasing and name-calling, and she was not going to engage in such an idiotic confrontation. However, if he used that horrid nickname ever again she would strangle him, no hesitation.

–Are you three coming?

–Sure thing, boss!

Richard knew it wasn't serious, but a part of him rejoiced on the thought of being the actual boss in a team of heroes.


	8. Rough Patch

Long chapter! (Or at least I think so, I mean compared to the last one)

* * *

**Rough Patch**

Raven, daughter of Arella Roth and the demon Trigon; flew to save her life. Only sixteen and constantly treated differently by everyone in Azarath, she had felt like contacting her father was the key to freedom, the key to knowing the answer to all the questions she had been asking for so long. She had thought she could defeat the demon and then everyone would stop treating her differently, and maybe people would stop looking at her like a time bomb ready to explode. She had made a mistake.  
Behind her, her mother and the rest of the monks held back the gigantic hellish demon, its eyes glowed red in a way that was very familiar to Raven, and with a swipe of his hand thousands of buildings collapsed to the ground.  
–Run away, my daughter! –she heard. –Run, or every dimension will be doomed.  
Like an omen of death, Raven had brought evil and destruction to the once harmonious realm, and now she ran away and left it behind. But she had no time to ponder on guilt, she had to run away. She couldn't allow her father to capture her or everything would be in vain.  
Thus, she appeared on the streets of a crowded city, and she started looking for someone who could help her defeat her father when the time came. She first thought about the Justice League; however, they refused to help her when they found out about her demon heritage. She spent the next two years of her life traveling around the world, never allowing herself to talk to anyone  
That changed when she returned to the U.S. and met Kori Ander, the princess of a distant planet brought here as a slave who had just escaped her captors. Truth to be told, it wasn't a very strategic move if Raven ever wanted to blend in, but she never regretted saving Starfire and becoming her friend. Together they trained and protected there city from powerful villains, and on occasion they also went shopping and learned human customs.  
At first they only worked well in battle, failing to understand each other in any other aspect. In fact, that were almost completely opposite: Raven concealed her emotions and was used to a calm environment, of peace and quiet; Kori, or as she had roughly translated Starfire, let out her emotions to control and use her powers and came from a warrior planet, full of hostility, where they only stopped fighting when it was time to feast.  
Nevertheless, as time passed, they slowly came to understand each other, and in a place neither of them was used to or had any family in, they relied mutually to find strength and balance. After two years they still disagreed on some matters every now and then, but they always managed to find a solution.  
When they had defeated Starfire's evil sister, after a seemingly endless battle, which coincidentally landed on the date they had met, they decided that a trip to Las Vegas was a good idea. Humans, often went there to have 'wild fun' Star said. Raven went along with it for the sake of her friend, using a human name: Rachel.  
Now, in a helicopter with some strangers, she regretted not being more cautious. In front of her Richard talked to Garfield, who she now knew, was the superhero Beast Boy.  
–What do you mean you're twenty? You look fifteen at most. –Richard insisted.  
–Hey! I'll take offense to that.  
–You do act like you're fifteen, grass stain. –Victor added  
–Besides, I couldn't have married Rae if I was that young. –He wriggled his eyebrows at her. She was in no mood for him, how could he joke around when someone's life was on the line? Azarath Metrion Zintos, she reminded herself.  
–Look, we both made stupid mistakes last night. –Garfield started, when he noticed her irritation. –But that doesn't mean we have to beat ourselves up for it, or that we should never have fun again. We made a mess, and we are gonna fix it, and being upset will only make it harder.  
Raven took a deep breath before responding coldly.  
–Being married to you is a mess, my friend's life and integrity being in danger is not something so trivial.  
–I'm not saying it is! I'm saying being angry with me will only slow us down  
–Not as much as your immaturity and failure to understand the seriousness of the situation probably will.  
–You're just so mature and better that everyone else, aren't you?  
–Everyone else? No. You? Absolutely.  
Richard and Victor watched as the discussion got more and more heated, the latter being very worried about the integrity of the helicopter if it went on, but not sure about whether intervening was a good idea. Richard had no such doubts.  
–That's enough, both of you! You're adults, behave like it.  
Uncomfortable silence reigned for the rest of the flight


End file.
